The Duel
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Duels break out between Harry and Draco throughout the Second Year for apparently no reason. Harry/Draco. One shot. Challenge fic.


**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Challenge fic for ****_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition _****[Defense Against the Dark Arts]**

**Prompts: Bloody Hell; A character must break and arm; Draco/Harry; Fred Weasley; Violence; Ha! You missed, Potter! What are you going to do now?; Going to the Hospital Wing.**

**_The Duel_**

It was no longer a strange sight to find a duel between Harry and Draco occurring in the middle of the corridor or classroom anymore. The tension within the castle was running high as the attacks of Slytherin's monster increased.

"Immobulus! Rictusempra!"

Harry and Draco used their limited knowledge over charms and jinxes to duel each other on a near constant basis, causing the professors to nearly tear their hair out to find a way to stop them.

Hermione had been reluctantly impressed that Harry had begun to learn more spells and had actually opened a book that was not for homework despite the horrible reason for him doing so.

"Protego!"

Whenever Ron walked into the Common Room or dorm and saw Harry with yet another book he simply said, "Bloody hell," and left the room quickly. He often complained that Harry was becoming another Hermione yet urged him on every time a duel broke out between Harry and Draco.

"Bombarda! Avis!"

Fred and George had taken to helping Harry on his endeavor and had taught him many different charms and spells that they were to learn in higher years. Hermione was slightly jealous but did not want to break into duels every second day to require that type of help.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Reducto!"

"Ha! You missed, Potter! What are you going to do now?" Draco taunted as Harry's last jinx went past Draco head without him needing to even dodge.

Harry snarled in fury and threw a couple of more advanced hexes and jinxes Draco's way before Draco could send any of his own spells in reply.

Draco dodged most of them easily but the last one caught him on his arm. The snap was clearly audible as his arm broke. A gasp went through the ground.

That had been the first major injury within all their duels.

"That," Harry said panting slightly from exertion.

The professors arrived on the scene and took in the utter silence and horror of the situation for an entire minute.

They had both managed to get a fair few hits. Various cuts and bruises littered their skin like decoration but the worst injury was most definitely the broken arm.

"Hospital Wing, both of you. You will be informed of your detentions later," McGonagal said sharply, looking disappointed.

They both sighed and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think it is wise to send them to the Hospital Wing at the same time?" Filius asked.

"They're too tired from their last duel, nothing will happen," Minerva replied.

"Bloody hell Potter, was it really necessary to _break_ my arm?" Draco asked as they left the professors and the slowly dispersing students behind.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to miss your next Quidditch match, my apologies," Harry said not sounding at all apologetic.

"Potter!"

"Besides, you're probably going to milk the situation for all it's worth anyway," Harry said nonchalantly.

Draco conceded, he knew that much was true.

"Fine, when will we duel again?"

"Tomorrow, during Potions," Harry said after some thought.

Draco groaned, "You're just trying to get back at my godfather aren't you? You do realize that you'll get into more trouble than I will right?"

Harry waved his concern away. "That comes with creating chaos like we are, besides it's a distraction from the whole Slytherin Heir saga."

"If you say so," Draco said sounding reluctant.

They entered the Hospital Wing and made sure to stay as far away as possible.

While in the shadows, Fred Weasley's eyes were wide from what he had heard. He had to tell George or they will be overthrown from their pranking jobs.

It was a secret and it would remain so...

… but damn those two, they were good.


End file.
